villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Metal Kor
Kor, also known as Metal Kor (referring specifically to his true form), is the main antagonist of Jak II. He is the treacherous leader of the Metal Heads, a group of monsters who roam the area around Haven City. He is also the secondary antagonist and Bigger Bad in Daxter. Personality Kor is a short-tempered, temperamental, impatient, brief, and unforgiving metal head. In his human form, he comes off as a wise and sagacious old man with a patient and passive tone in his voice, although he sometimes shows signs of his impatience often leading to other signs of his true nature. While posing as an Underground fighter, Kor shows signs of a fighting spirit, everything in a supposed cause against the rule of Baron Praxis. Powers and Abilities Kor is one of only two metal heads known for being able to transform into a human. Accordingly, he can also speak the human language rather fluently with no trouble. When in his metal head form (seen in combat), he can fly, he can hang himself from flimsy and web-like beams, he can shoot blasts of dark eco, he can slam his body down to create a dark eco shockwave, and he can also spawn metal head stingers from his back. History Pre-''Daxter'' Metal Kor led legions of the Metal Heads into a mighty war with the Precursors, destroying them and their civilization, leaving only ruins in their wake. He also was allies with the Dark Makers before they betrayed him. The Metal Heads then mysteriously disappeared (most likely into the future or another dimension, possibly the dimension that can be accessed through the Rift Gate), but swarmed the world a second time by coming through the Rift Gate opened by Jak and his friends five centuries later. ''Jak II'' At the beginning of the game, he is seen in the Precursor time portal that sends the heroes into the future. He is next seen right after completing the first level disguised as an old man, alongside a mute child (referred to as "The Kid"). Throughout most of the game, Kor is assumed to simply be this kindly old man working for "The Underground" a resistance group that Jak joined, and gives several quests. As the game goes on, Kor starts giving subtle indications that he is not who he seems and might have ulterior motives, most notably when he talks about the Metal Head's destructive powers with a brief but sinister smile. Despite this, none of the characters become suspicious of Kor except for Onin, the blind fortune teller. During the second story arc of the game, Jak finds a powerul object called the "Precursor Stone" which Kor seemed to be desperate to get his hands on, but Baron Praxis (the main antagonist up to that point) intercepted Jak and stole the stone for himself (fortunately in restrospective, as otherwise Kor most likely would've taken the stone). In the latter half of the third story act, Jak is told that Kor sabotaged the Haven City's defense systems allowing Metal Heads to invade. When Jak and Daxter race to confront Praxis the construction site. Kor drops in just as the duo arrive and, after a short dialogue, assumes his true form - a huge blue and bronze insectoid monster, whom Daxter immediately recognizes as the Metal Head leader. Upon transforming, Metal Kor announces that he is at his full power and demands Praxis give him the Precursor Stone. Praxis refuses and charges him, but Metal Kor makes short work of him and his Krimzon Guards before flying off, vowing to find the stone even if he has to tear Haven City apart piece by piece. After he leaves, the mortally wounded Praxis reveals a bomb, which holds the stone, which Jak takes as the Baron dies. Using the Precursor Stone, Jak and Daxter power a powerul gun that cracks open an entrance into the Metal Head nest allowing them to confront Metal Kor. Jak and Daxter reach Metal Kor who is waiting for them, holding The Kid prisoner. Metal Kor reveals that The Kid is actually a younger version of Jak, who was hidden in the past so he could safely grow strong enough to defeat Metal Kor as a young adult, which is what's happening now. However, since Praxis corrupted Jak with Dark Eco, he can no longer awaken the true power of the stone, which Metal Kor explains is the last Precursor ‘’Egg’’. To that end, he plans to have The Kid, who remains uncorrupted, unlock the stone so he can feed upon the last Precursor life force inside it. As Metal Kor rants about his evil plan, Daxter reminds him that Jak still has the Precursor Stone, but Metal Kor says they will not have it much longer and shoots a laser at them. Seeing Jak survive thanks to his Dark Eco powers, Metal Kor attacks him. Upon defeat, Metal Kor attempts to escape through the Rift Gate portal, but, weakened from the battle, he crashes into the portal's circular frame, and the energy coursing through it causes him to explode, thus killing him. His head is later mounted on the wall in Daxter's Naughty Ottsel saloon. In the prequel game Daxter, Metal Kor makes two brief appearances, both via hologram while talking to Kaeden, the leader of the "Metal Bugs" sub-group. In his second appearance, Metal Kor, while musing over Kaeden's failures, first gets the idea to disguise himself as an old man so he can manipulate Jak and Daxter. Kaeden is killed in combat with Daxter not long after, but before he dies, he warns that once Daxter rescues Jak, Metal Kor himself will be waiting for them. Boss Battle Metal Kor's boss battle is divided into three phases, each marked by a section in his health bar. In the first two forms, Kor is attached to the ceiling and can only attack by firing laser shots at Jak (each phase he'll fire more lasers so watch out), however, he can also spawn eggs that turn into Metal Heads that attack Jak and distract you from shooting at Kor. During the first phase Kor only spawns "scorpion" Metal Heads which are relatively easy to kill but attack in swarms, and during the second phase he also spawns flying Metal Heads which are harder to shoot. Continously shoot Kor as much as possible until Metal Heads get close and get rid of them as quickly as possible while keeping an eye on Kor to know whe he's about to fire a laser. The most effective tactic is to do a double-jump-spin then fire your Blaster, if done correctly Jak will fire five shots around him immediately to quickly dispatch Metal Heads, additionally if anyone fires again immediately after Jak lands he'll fire four more shots at Kor to quickly deal more damage. Another very effective tactic is to use Dark Jak's screen nuke attack to wipe out all enemies on the field and deal a lot of damage to Kor; it is best to do this during the second phase. During the third phase Kor will continously chase Jak and will also use a shockwave attack. This phase is relatively easier than the previous two because Kor stops spawning more Metal Heads meaning you can focus more on him and his attacks are relatively easy to dodge. Make sure Kor is always on-camera so you'll know when he's about to attack and when he's chasing you. The JET-board is a good option to run away form Kor if he gets close. Simply stay away from Kor, dodge his attacks, and keep firing the Blaster at him whenever you get a chance until you win. There are plenty of ammo crates and Dark Eco to charge-up Dark Jak in this fight so you can grind both fairly quickly after dying. Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly Category:Saboteurs Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Monsters Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Guardians Category:Jak & Daxter Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Bigger Bads